Nana Gray
Nana Gray (ナナ・グレイ Nana Gurei) is one of the characters in Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She is one of Stella's allies and a secondary protagonist. She is considered to be Stella's prototype. According to Gray's game trailer, she has a very close relationship with Stella and sees herself as a "not failed but not successful" creation. Gray's weapon of choice is a longsword with two tooth-like peaks at the edge sporting a black and orange color scheme. Nana is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Appearance and Personality Nana has short and lilac-colored hair with a clip, her eyes are yellow/gold. She wears a black dress with an orange design, and long black gloves and black boots. She is also wearing small black shorts. Nana is a very overly-conscious young girl. She is quick to make assumptions and has grown particularly pessimistic. She has problems maintaining her state of mind, and grows jealous of Stella often. Plot Nana is one of the 22 2nd-generation combat clones born to combat the alien invasion. Unlike her 21 other sisters, she was born a day later on 7th July 2034 due to problems in equipment. Her name, Nana, translates from Japanese as the number seven. Nana originally believes that it was simply a designation number in her creation line of clones, and is convinced that she was forgotten by "Papa" (Professor Gibson). However, in the alternate ending of the game, Stella shows her a recording made by Gibson to Nana. Gibson reveals that the logic behind Nana's name is that she was born on the seventh of July (the seventh month) at 7:00, and since Gibson's birthday was on the same day, he "could not think of a better name". Gibson chose Nana above all other translations of the number seven because he saw it as the cutest name for a girl. Manga appearance In the manga, Nana's personality is exaggerated. She very frequently lingers on the borderline between sanity and insanity, and tends to become extremely pessimistic when confronted with dire scenarios. She often wrestles with terrifying memories such as those of her early days with her sister clones being slaughtered by someone. She is still prone to jealousy towards Stella. Trivia *Despite wielding a sword on her artwork, Nana is never seen using it in the game. Instead, she wields the weapon 7-shots, a weapon used by BRSB. *In the manga Nana uses the skill G1 Snipe VS XNFE and can be seen using the G1 Snipe in the flashbacks along side Sophie *Gray possesses a test version of Stella's Bike that is depicted with an orange and black color similar to her own color scheme. *Nana has been named like this because she was born on July, 7th 2033 at 07:00, just a day after Stella's birth. Among all the translations of her name, Gibson preferred to call her Nana because according to him it sounded cute for a girl. Gallery File:Brsjrpgscreen23.png|Gray and Black★Rock Shooter in-game. 0000.jpg Kkk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME